


(Nothing But) Blood

by Zigzagwanderer



Series: Tomorrow was our Golden Age. [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigzagwanderer/pseuds/Zigzagwanderer





	(Nothing But) Blood

They are free to shout. 

They whisper.

The bowstrings of muscle draw tight; even the darkness is tight, it is a fist around them. 

“So,” it is only a breath, now. “So, did you…I mean, was it..? When did you..?”

Memory slides back, exposed. Exposing.

“From the first moment, Will. From the very first moment I saw you.”


End file.
